morir por amor
by lesly
Summary: esta es una historia DHr, esta triste pero me gusto, leanla y diganme si soy un asco! y please! dejer reviews


_esta es la primera historia que publico, e echo otras pero la verdad es que no se como se separa por capitulos, si alguien sabe por favor diganme que seria mas facil para mi, esta es una historia DHr, esta muy triste, el la primera que hago de tragedia, siempre las hago de msiterio y romance pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez, no soy buena para esto haci que si les gusta mandenme un review y si no tambien para saberlo... bueno su no hay mas que decir...a leer!!!!!_

la noche era fria, oscura, tenebrosa....llovia como no habia llovido en mucho tiempo, como si el

cielo estuviera llorando.

en el pasto llasia una persona, cubierta con una capa llena de sangre y en su mano un cuchillo

afilado tambien lleno de sangre, sus risos pegados a su cara no dejaban ver sus ojos rojor por

tanto llorar, su insugnia de perfecta manchada con la misma sangre que cubria la mayoria de su

uniforme de Hogwarts.

todos en el castillo la buscaban como locos a la alumna mas inteligente de Hogwarts, sus amigos

temianque algo le pudiera pasar algo ya que estaba bajo de una depresion tremenda, mientras

ellos buscaban el pulso de la chica se hacia cada ves mas lento, el aire se le hacia mas pesado y

sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse, su muñena le provocaba un dolor tremendo pero a ella no el

importaba, sabia que pronto ese dolor desapareceria para siempre igual que su sufrimiento, y

pronto regresaria con el, estaria con el pero esta vez seria por la enernidad, por su culpa habia

muerto, por su culpa se habia ido....

flash back

- hermione es lo mejor- decia draco mientras acarisiaba los chinos de una hermione que no

dejaba de llorar en su pecho

- pero....no!!!- decia entre soyosos

-no te puedo ariesgar, es mejor para ti que esto termine, no quiero que nada te pase

- pero yo te amo!!!

- yo te amo mas que a mi vida y no quiero que nada malo te suceda

- pero nada malo me sucedera

- no es cierto y tu lo sabes...cuando mi padre se entere...seguro te matara y yo no quiero

que algo malo te pase.....es lo mejor

- no...me niego!!!

- pero

- pero nada Draco...tomo el riesgo

- pero Hermione

- por favor- dijo mirandolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- no estar contigo seria peor que

morir

Draco no le podia negar nada a esos ojos

- no quiero que te pase nada- dijo mientras la abrazaba mas

- no me va a pasar nada

- no dejare que nada te dañe...me oiste....nada

- Draco...no sabes cuanto te amo

- yo te amo mas que a mi propia vida

fin flash back

y haci fue, dio su vida por la de ella, todabia lo recordaba perfectamente...

todabia sentia esos frios ojos sobre ella

flash back

fue la batalla final, Harry estaba luchando contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos pero no estaba

solo toda la orden lo estaba apoyando, ella y Draco tambien estaban luchando, Hermione por

defender el mundo magico y el muggle y el por defenderla a ella, Draco estaba luchando con un

mortifago,hermione iba a ayudarle cuando sintio que alguien la agarraba y la jalaba hacia el

pasillo, con toda la confucion Draco no se habia dado cuenta de la ausencia de Hermione.

cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de quien era quien la habia jalado ya estaba en el pasillo.......

- Lucius

- Granger- dijo mirandola con asco

- que pretendes

- que mi hijo vuelva a nuestro lado...y para eso tendre que matarte

Hermione saco su varita y lo apunto despuesta a defenderse de cualquier ataque, pero antes de

quepudiera reaccionar Lucius grito

- accio varita- y su varita salio disparada hacia la mano de Lucius dejandola completamente

indefensa Lucius empezo a carcajearse maliciosamente, Hermione estaba muy asustada pero no

lo iba a mostrary menos delante de el....Lucius apunto con su propia varita a una Hermione

Granger indefensa....cerro los ojos, sabia que seria su fin, oyo como Lucius decia la maldicion

imperdonable....era su fin...nadie nunca habia podido salir viva de la maldicion abra kadabra,

solo Harry, pero no pasaria lo mismo con ellamoriria, lo sabia....Lucius dijo la maldicion

imperdonable iba directo hacia ella y ella lo sabia...cuando sintio unos brazos quela abrazana

fuertemente, abrio sus ojos y se encontro con unos hermosos ojos grises....era Draco, que habia

resivido la maldicion salvandola, dando su vida por la de ella....pero sonrio devilmente y se

susurro

- te amo mas que a mi propia vida...te amo

cayo al suelo....estaba palido...mas palido de lo normal...no respiraba...no se movia...estaba

muerto Hermione se inco y lloro sobre el pecho de la persona que mas amaba, amo y amara y

que ahora estaba mueto y todo gracias a su propio padre, se paro con la varita de Draco en la

mano, lo odiaba, lo aborresia, hay estaba la persona que mato a la persona que mas amaba,

estaba serio no parecia conmovido al ver el cuerpo de su hijo...Hermione apunto la varita al

pecho de Lucius....

- como te atreves a apuntarme maldita Sangre sucia

- como se asebe usted a matar a su propio hijo....CRUSIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucius cayo al cuelo de rodillas...

- CRUSIUS, CRUSIUS, CRUSIUS!!!!!!!!!!

Lucius ya casi estaba desmayado pero a Hermione no le importaba, queria que sufiera como

sufria ella misma

- Hermione detente- decia Harry corriendo junto con Ron a donde ella estaba pero a ella no le

importaba, lo unico que quieria era verla sufrir

- CRUSIUS!!!!!!

Harry le quito la varita mientras que Ron la abrazaba

- que te pasa?- le pregunto Ron al ver la cara llena de lagrimas de su amiga

- ese...ese...ese maldito mato a Draco!!!!

todo paso muy rapido, murio, lo sepultaron, todos estaba tristes ya que muchos habia muerto

Lucius estaba muy grave por resivir tantos Crusius, nadie se entero de que ella habia sido la

que se los habia aplicado.

fin flash back º (

ya tenia sueño, sus ojos se cerraban, sonrio al reocrdar que pronto estaria con el, que lo

volveria a ver...

oyo voces desde lejos que la llamaban....abrio sus ojos y se encontro con los rostros de Harry y

Ron...los dos llorando, se veain preocupados, ella simplemente sonrio al verlos

- Hermione...por que...por que lo hiciste

- por que...por que lo amo

fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, murio con una sonrisa en el rostro...

no sintio mas dolor, no mas sufrimiento... no sentia nada.

Hermione Granger murio esa noche...sus padres, sus amigos, sus maestros, todos estaba

destrosados por su muerte...pero tenian un consuelo...murio feliz...murio contenta.

saben cual fue el ultimo pensamiento de Hermione Granger?, el mismo que tuvo Draco Malfoy

antes de morir...una palabra...una frase...un momento...un instante...eso fue lo que recordaron

recordaron un "te amo" dicho por la persona que mas amaban seguido por un beso...su primer

beso, un beso en donde expresaban todo ese sentimiento que tenian una hacia el otro.

Hermine y Draco murieron por amor, no muchos entendiron el por que pero que

mas da lo que los demas pensaran, ellos descubrieron como amar con una mirada, una carisia

una frase, un movimiento, entendieron lo que significa morir por amor, su amor fue tan grande

que no dudaron, no temieron sacrificar su vida el un por el otro.

ese fue el final de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, hoy estan juntos en alguna parte de el

paraisojuntos, sus cuerpos estan enterrados en el cementerio de Hogwarts, uno alado de el otro y

es su lapida solo dice una frace....MORIR POR AMOR


End file.
